


暴晒

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 分手旅行
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	暴晒

【豆腐丝】暴晒  
平行世界au

“许个愿吧。”

罗伊斯闭上了眼，然后轻咬着嘴唇，最后将一枚硬币抛进了许愿池。

阳光太过强烈，睁开眼的瞬间莱万觉得罗伊斯的绿眼睛都变成了金色——通透且脆弱。

波西塔诺任何一个街角原本都可以成为他们肆意牵手接吻的地方。因为在这里，没人认识他们，他们就是两个普通的游客，过完这个夏日就会离开。

不知是谁先提议爬山，两人顶着烈日往山上去，走到半山腰时，莱万说停下来歇一歇吧。

罗伊斯点头，找了个阴凉的地方坐下。树叶缝隙间日影斑驳，耳边蝉噪与海浪声交迭起伏，更衬出了小城的静谧。

莱万拧开瓶盖递给罗伊斯，顺手将他飘到脸颊上的发丝别到耳后。罗伊斯自然地贴近他的掌心，呼吸，然后轻轻地触上干燥的皮肤。

“这儿真美。”

远处的小房子涂满了清新的奶油色，错落别致，像专门建在水晶球里的建筑一般令人心生喜欢。

主要还是天气太好，大片的蓝铺满整个天际，云似轻烟，丝丝缕缕地飘荡着。比天更蓝的是近旁的海，它们无处躲藏，接受着阳光的炙烤，泛起层层水晶似的波浪。

身处风景油画中，一切烦恼似乎都可以抛之脑后。

罗伊斯轻笑一声，不知道是在自嘲还是自怜。

这停滞的美好时光是偷来的，每一秒都弥足珍贵。回到德国后他们就该分开了。

莱万紧扣住罗伊斯的手，把他的脑袋搁在自己肩上。

“你会找新男友吗？”

罗伊斯扯着莱万的手指，若无其事地问。

和平分手是两人共同的决定。在莱万确定转会的时候他们就知道分手是难免的。这个话题不可避免地在训练结束后被提及，罗伊斯很平静地提出要分开，莱万接受了。在之后的半年里，他们恢复了普通队友的关系，莱万再也没去罗伊斯家过夜。

一切似乎恢复了正常。

直到世界杯前最后一次热身赛，当脚踝失去知觉，重心不稳倒地的时候罗伊斯崩溃地哭了。

——但是现在，梦想破灭了。

国家队队员在世界杯后会有一个短暂的假期。到意大利，是罗伊斯和莱万一年前 就约定好的。即使现在他们已不再是恋人关系，但仍是以朋友的身份结伴前往。

尽管，他们此刻的距离超过了普通朋友之间的距离。

“为什么会想到来这里玩？”

罗伊斯想了很久，其实他也忘记了原因。

“随手翻了一本旅游杂志，看到了对面的房子，就想：如果能亲眼看一看就好了。”

瞎编，说谎不再是件难事。

他微微转过头，莱万深沉的目光眺到远方，俊朗的脸庞叫人挪不开视线。忍不住抬手抚上那一侧脸颊，光影转瞬间那双几乎透明的蓝眼睛正注视着自己。

莱万总有办法让自己缴械投降。

一个假装深情的眼神，一个无关紧要的微笑，就变成了罗伊斯的全世界。

“挺庆幸的，陪你来这的是我。”

瞧，这番动容的话语如果放在从前，罗伊斯不知道会不会虚荣心作祟到高呼尖叫，但现在……但现在！他只是心酸到哽咽，若不是树林间的虫子那么吵闹，莱万一定能听到自己的抽泣声。

想要说：不要分手了好不好？即便你在慕尼黑我在多特蒙德我们也能维持好关系，你不是说过世界上唯一不会改变的就是爱吗？那就证明给我看，不要分手，可以吗？

罗伊斯咬唇，头晕目眩。

莱万看出了他的不适，相处多年罗伊斯一个微妙的表情他就能知晓是什么意思。

“下山吧，今天早点回去好好休息。”

莱万率先站了起来，罗伊斯双手撑在长椅上，低着头看着脚边的石块。忽然就傻乎乎地抬起脸，认真地撒起娇：“我走不动了，脚疼。”

不需多言，莱万背对着他蹲下来。

“上来吧。”

是无奈是宠溺，是和从前无数次一样的耐心。

罗伊斯环住莱万的脖子，脸贴着他的肩膀。夏季的游客不少，他们沿着最里侧的小道往回走，明明不是特别长的路，可走着走着太阳就开始落山了。血色的夕阳泼墨似地铺满整片大地，所有的颜色都变得模糊起来，就像罗伊斯脑海中关于他和莱万的回忆。

“嘿，讲讲我们第一次见面时候的糗事。”

莱万笑：“难道你不记得了吗？”

罗伊斯长长地“恩”了一声，“我怕忘记，想要好好记住。”

“那天好冷，记得吗？有点下雪。我照常开车去训练，结果，看到某人在路上‘溜冰’就好心地摇下车窗，问需不需要搭一程。你当时的眼睛好比看到了大坏蛋一样，恶狠狠地瞪着我，叫我滚一边去。虽然我戴着口罩和墨镜，但你也不应该不认识德甲射手王呀！”

罗伊斯咯咯咯地笑，接着莱万的话说：“你的脸百分之九十都被遮住了，还只摇了一半的车窗，我当然认不出。不过后来我不是跟你道歉了吗？”

莱万把罗伊斯往上提了提，有点嫌弃道：“你那是道歉吗？在更衣室，你做了什么？”

罗伊斯使劲想：“我确实不怎么会说话，所以我只和德国队友聊了会天，关键当时你就站在马里奥马茨本德边上，我也没搭理你。可是，可是后来我不是在你的更衣柜里放了一张道歉纸条吗？”

“读出来！”

罗伊斯盯着莱万的睫毛，一字一句地说：“‘Rob，我为早上的事跟你说声抱歉。’哈哈！你千万不能怪我，我以为罗伯是罗伯特的昵称。”

莱万哭笑不得：“你蠢，真的很蠢！”

罗伊斯去拧他的脸，假装生气地逼他道歉，莱万却不依，抱紧罗伊斯飞快地往下冲，罗伊斯吓得捂住了嘴巴。

“你慢点！”

莱万的语气忽然变得暧昧起来，“你在家里总喜欢让我快点。”

罗伊斯的脸不争气地红了，他可想不到莱万会在外面说这种话，惹得他一阵心脏乱跳。

“今天再给你一次机会好好道歉。”

到了平地上，莱万把罗伊斯放下来，转而牵起了他的手，连同小臂一起夹在自己的腰际。

罗伊斯一怔，不明白他这是要自己做什么。

莱万稳住呼吸，擦了擦额角的汗，不让自己看上去那么手忙脚乱。

“我说，好好道一次歉吧。还有，偷走的我的心，什么时候还回来？”

说着就做出一个捂心口的动作，罗伊斯又想哭又想笑，把双臂架在他肩上，踌躇了很久才慢吞吞地说：“好吧，Rob，我为我的娇气我的怒气我的所有坏的臭的脾气向你道歉。”自动忽略莱万的后半句话，罗伊斯踮起脚尖，好让自己和莱万的视线相平。

他蜻蜓点水地吻了吻莱万的嘴角，故作轻松：“魔法消失，吻你居然没感觉了，看来我们能以朋友的身份好好相处了。”

才不是呢，我只是不敢留恋你嘴角的柔软罢了。编织谎言很简答，可每说一句心脏就撕裂了一分。

莱万一怔，微风掠过罗伊斯的脸庞，那些额前的碎发捣乱般地遮住了漂亮的绿眼睛。

刹那间，一切都好像结束了。

身后的车按响了喇叭，莱万才发现他们站在路中央。下意识地揽过罗伊斯往怀里一扣，紧紧地抱住他，想要就此拥有不再松开。

罗伊斯从莱万的怀里探出头，试图说些什么好让彼此看上去不那么尴尬。

“我……没事。”

莱万立刻松开了他。

“走路这么不专心可不好。”

“你不也是！”

“不许反驳我的话。”

“为什么不许？”

“我比你大。”

“哼！少来这套！”

不对，又乱了。

莱万和罗伊斯再次意识到二人的对话不太对劲。

他们此行的目的就是想回到起点，彻底结束关系。夏休结束后，莱万会去慕尼黑，罗伊斯继续驻守在多特，什么都变了，又好像什么都没变。

“我应该说：‘好的，我知道了，我下次会注意。’是这样吧？”

罗伊斯轻轻推开莱万，歪着脑袋问他。

莱万唇齿苦涩，却只能说：“没错，那现在，我亲爱的朋友，我们一起去享用晚餐吧。”

罗伊斯俏皮地眨眨眼，“好主意！我要吃海鲜，要烤着吃！”

莱万跟在他身后，看他乐此不疲地踩着落叶。

都依你。

这话埋在心里，跟我爱你一样再也见不得光。

漫步到海边餐馆的时候大半个太阳都已坠入海中，傍晚的天空总是压得很低，似乎一伸手就能触碰到那软绵绵的云霞。

莱万忽然想起，罗伊斯最爱此类事物——粉白的棉花糖、五颜六色的气球。

“我们第一次约会去的哪还记得吗？”

罗伊斯正对着一只螃蟹无从下手，随口便说：“你家床上。”

莱万扶额，还说我不正经，听听自己说的什么话！

“真不记得了？”

罗伊斯扯下一个蟹脚，开始剥肉。

“不就是游乐园吗？你坐海盗船吐了我一身，然后我只能带你去坐摩天轮，然后……”

你在摩天轮升到顶端时说了句土味情话，就，就他妈夺走了我的初吻！

罗伊斯的脸上不易察觉地飘起了红云，莱万想的和他却不是一件事。

“你买棉花糖，还非得你一口我一口，不吃的嘴巴上都黏糊糊的不肯罢休，还一定要给我腰上系上和你一样的红气球。你真霸道。”

罗伊斯把蟹肉堵住了莱万的嘴，一脸无辜地解释：“喂！原来当时你是这么想的啊？拜托，这可是我第一次正儿八经的约会，吃棉花糖买气球是纯情漫画里的标配。你个榆木脑子，下次谈恋爱可不许这么狭隘地想对方了哦！”

莱万嚼着蟹肉，那肉仿佛加了什么调料，竟又酸又甜。

“你也是，年纪不小了，少干幼稚的事，成熟点，懂吗？成熟点，不要再叫人操心了，以后可是要做队长的人。”

罗伊斯揪他的耳朵：“你不怕被马茨揍吗？”

莱万做了个停止的手势：“Stop！朋友是不吵架的。”

罗伊斯一言不发地收回手，继续剥肉。

“不过，”莱万望着潮水争先恐后地涌入沙滩，又急速地退去，平整的沙地上小螃蟹推着贝壳在走，“那样的你，天真得可爱。”

罗伊斯撇过头，忍受不了莱万一而再再而三地挑战着他蠢蠢欲动的神经。既然都分手了，还说这么肉麻的话干嘛。

“谢谢你的……称赞。”

莱万喝了点啤酒，醉醺醺地说：“不谢，继续保持。”

真是越来越奇怪了，客气得让人浑身不自在。

接下去他们说起了队友的八卦，谁谁谁又换了女朋友，谁谁谁偷偷在背地里给教练取外号。结果到最后，依旧绕回了自己身上。

“德甲射手王，听说慕尼黑的帅哥美女特别多哦~你要睁大眼睛好好选。”

莱万喝得有些醉，口中胡乱地答应着：“我？我可不用你操心，倒是你，别谁说喜欢你爱你就屁颠屁颠地跟着，对你好，才是真的好。马尔科，明白吗？”

瞧，夜风够大，把罗伊斯的眼眶都吹红了。

“要你管哦！”

“我到了慕尼黑就没人管你了，满意了吗？”

“莱万……”罗伊斯趴在桌上，笑得让人发怵：“你混蛋。”

醒来的时候莱万头痛欲裂，他依稀记得昨晚自己喝得烂醉，像他这样的东欧人，喝酒不在话下，那几瓶啤酒还真能灌倒他？

莱万失笑，撑着手支起身体，低头一看，被窝中露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

罗伊斯照顾这个“醉汉”一晚上，上一次莱万喝醉还是大胜皇马那次，那回是真醉，从饭店一路吐回了家，罗伊斯恨不得把他扔外面，想想这么帅的男友躺在垃圾桶边有损市容，还是捡回去丢进浴缸，换了两次水，才冲淡了一身酒味。

“醒了？”

莱万正卷着罗伊斯的头发，罗伊斯使劲揉揉眼，瓮声瓮气地回答：“还想睡……”

“不是说好了今天去晒太阳的吗？”

罗伊斯把脸埋在枕头里，不爽地说：“我的皮肤已经晒红了，再晒下去它会受伤的。”

“是么？”莱万掀开被子：“我看看哪受伤了。”

这家伙，还是喜欢裸睡啊。

原本雪白的皮肤经过这几日阳光的烘烤已变成可爱的粉红色，凹陷的背脊流畅地滑到腰际，屁股高高翘着，细长的腿大大地叉着，格外引人遐想。

莱万立刻挪开眼盖上被子，而罗伊斯不依不饶地问：“你看看嘛是不是晒伤了？”

“马尔科，你是不是又忘了？”

罗伊斯猛然间醒转，他挫败地抓紧被子，轮廓深刻的脸蛋懊悔地蹭着柔软的枕头。

WTF？还以为在做梦呢。

“啊……真的抱歉……你把衣服递过来吧。”

睡在一张床上已经很奇怪了，还用撒娇的口气和莱万说话，他真是坐实了不想分手的念头。

莱万把衣服塞给他，罗伊斯背过身穿好，莱万听着那窸窸窣窣的声音就觉得口干舌燥，眼角往后一撇，阳光穿透白T，罗伊斯别致的身线暴露无遗，而内裤则将两瓣弹性十足的臀肉紧紧地包裹住，大腿根部的嫩肉就那样被掐出深线。莱万可以想见轻轻拍一拍罗伊斯的屁股，那臀肉一定会轻颤起来，罗伊斯会夹紧双腿，等待自己的爱抚。

可那都是过往的事了。

他们每个休息日的早晨都会进行一番激烈的身体交流，往往一个上午就那样浪费掉了。那时候什么事都不干，相拥着缩在沙发里也是很幸福。

莱万头昏脑涨，从床上下来冲进浴室，打开花洒，冷水直冲头顶，把那些不该有的骚乱全都镇了下去。

双手不断拭去脸上的水，却已经不知道是泪水还是洗澡水了。

莱万从浴室里出来的时候罗伊斯正后仰着身体翻阅杂志。肚脐露出了一截，莱万看不下去，走过去把他的衣服往下拽。

“干嘛呀。”

罗伊斯还以为他要挠自己痒痒，差点去打他的手，被莱万一把从沙发里揪起，罗伊斯撞到他胸口上，假装自在地弹了弹莱万裸露的胸肌：“锻炼得很不错～”然后转身把窗帘拉开，不用垫脚就能望到海，莱万选的酒店位置很棒。

“今天我们分开活动吧。”罗伊斯趴在窗边，用手在玻璃上画圈圈。

“你确定吗？路痴小朋友。”莱万穿好衣服，倒了杯水递给罗伊斯。

罗伊斯小声反驳：“我聪明着呢……”

莱万在绝大多数时候都不会对罗伊斯说不，有些事非得要此人撞了南墙才知道疼。

罗伊斯咕咚咕咚地乱喝一其，白开水顺着嘴角滑入脖颈，莱万忍不住就勾起手给他擦了擦。

突然，罗伊斯问：“你想做吗？”

莱万耳尖有点红，正寻思着是直接不管不顾地扑倒眼前的小东西还是维持正人君子的一面罗伊斯就自顾自地问：“我们分手后你找过人做吗？”

他到底还是问了。

罗伊斯想如果现在还不问他得憋屈死。其实昨晚的时候很想趁着莱万喝醉时占他的便宜，但他把这个醉汉收拾好已经累的筋疲力尽，那一丝邪念终是没战胜睡意。

“我说没有你信吗？”

“这个嘛～”罗伊斯的手背到身后，定定地望着莱万，似乎期待着能从他的双眸中看出点什么，“你先回答我，你想和我做吗？”

莱万喉头上下滚动，连最简单的吞咽动作都变得无比艰难。

罗伊斯捧住莱万的脸，轻轻吻了吻他的唇：“看你自己在浴室那么可怜的份上，做吧，最后一次，就当在外面随便找了个人。”

莱万反问：“你也想做吧，对吗？”

“你这是非要逼我承认好提升自我虚荣心吗？”

罗伊斯眼睛清亮，不藏一丝污垢，连做爱都能说得这样坦荡。

“我们现在是朋友，马尔科。”

“朋友才不会在旅行的时候睡一张床，更不会对着对方的身体勃起。”

原来他早就发现了自己的异样。

莱万有点恼火，却不发作，憋在心里，烧得他浑身发痒。

“那我要说抱歉了，马尔科，我现在很好不想做。”

罗伊斯意料之中地笑了笑，立刻松开了抚在莱万脸上的手连连后退几步。

“我突然也不想做了，你说的对我们是朋友。那么作为你曾经的性伴侣和现在的朋友，给你个忠告可以吧？”

莱万紧抿着唇，默许他继续说下去。

“以后不管是男朋友还是女朋友，做的时候对他温柔一点。老实说我每次都被你弄得很疼，那种感觉很不舒服。”

莱万苦笑：“你应该和我说的……”

“现在不是说了吗？记住了吗呆瓜。”罗伊斯敲敲他的脑袋，很轻很轻，极好地掌握了开玩笑的分寸，“那现在我们分头行动吧，我要去一个好地方，傍晚再联系，ok？”

他伸出手掌，莱万下意识地想要与之十指紧扣。

“朋友，击掌呀～”

“嗯。”

莱万宽大的手贴到罗伊斯的手上，然后两者很快地分开。

波西塔诺没有路，只有层层相叠的石阶。粉白的阳台上摆满了五颜六色的花。这个时节的柠檬还是青色，却已经能闻到醉心的香气。

随便找棵树靠着，远处开阔万里的便是海。日光惨烈，海面像洒满了钻石，耀眼得令人无法直视。

罗伊斯的双腿交叠，他又困了，耳边传来女孩子们的嬉笑声，一转头，可爱的意大利姑娘就跑过来递给他一个插满鲜花的月桂花环。

他对意大利语一窍不通，只是傻笑地接过，那几个女孩笑着跑开了。

游客们大多在海滩上玩，指不定莱万就在哪日光浴，那人酷爱在海边晒，非要把肌肉晒得油亮。

罗伊斯枕着花环躺下来，树叶晃动，微风又咸又甜。

和莱万第一次结伴旅行是一年前冬歇期去迪拜。那时他和莱万处在暧昧期，打着失恋疗伤的噱头和许尔勒一起出游，虽然事后许尔勒控诉他俩到了机场就抛弃了他。

——我不明白莱万也去了为什么媒体却没有报道？！

罗伊斯现在想起许尔勒当时愤怒又无可奈何的表情就觉得非常好笑。

那次他们默契地租了一个私人海滩，享受着独一份的清净。莱万带着大墨镜，一丝不挂地趴在沙滩椅上，被罗伊斯嘲笑这是在烤鱼。

——穿这么严实你是来海边度假的吗？

莱万微微摘下墨镜，对裹着大浴袍的罗伊斯嗤之以鼻。

罗伊斯咬着吸管，小声地说我不想晒黑。

——回德国就白回来了，现在又没女朋友怕什么，快脱快脱。

说着就起身过来闹罗伊斯。

腿被莱万的膝盖压着，胸口横着他硬邦邦的小臂，笑闹着就咳嗽起来，呛得满脸通红，口水都流了下来。

——松开啦！

莱万也笑，和平时温文尔雅的笑容不太一样，多了些狡猾，是罗伊斯不曾见过的。

手大力地扯开罗伊斯的浴袍，瓷白的肌肤暴露无疑。虽然在更衣室互相看了不知道多少次，可单独赤身裸体相对着还是头一回。

两人都觉得莫名的不自在，特别是莱万的下半身正欺在罗伊斯身上，罗伊斯的大腿明显感到一个又粗又长又烫的东西压着自己。

罗伊斯不敢喘气了，他不好意思地问莱万：你干嘛一直盯着我看？

莱万的呼吸就在咫尺之间，对望了片刻，彼此的脸越靠越近，直到鼻尖对上鼻尖。

——可以吗？

罗伊斯闭着眼，恨不得找个地缝钻下去。他想推开莱万，可身体在被莱万制住时就软成水了。他夹紧双腿，小心地摩擦着，后面湿润的感觉令他羞耻万分。

然后，莱万吻了他。

那是他们第一次接吻，试探着、小心着，将自己交给了对方。

莱万托着他的脖子，含着他的唇仔细地啃咬着，不放过口中的一滴蜜汁。他们交换着口鼻间的空气，在四下无人的沙滩上肆无忌怠地接吻。海浪卷走了唇瓣分离的响亮水声，莱万把罗伊斯吻得面红耳赤，他支起双腿敞开着，而莱万就匍匐在他身上，滚烫的分身早就翘得老高，正在罗伊斯的内裤上来回磨蹭。

——想做吗？

罗伊斯吮着手指，摇了摇头，又小心地点了点头。

莱万打横抱起他回酒店，第一次的结合格外痛苦，罗伊斯差点以为自己会死过去，他在莱万猛烈的喷射中晕了过去。

确定关系后，莱万就很介意自己在更衣室与其他队友打闹，特别是比赛结束后冲澡，马茨他们总会戏耍自己一番，莱万每次都会很生气，回家后罗伊斯少不了被一番折腾。

床上的莱万非常霸道，罗伊斯也依着他，等他尽了兴才会想起要提醒他动作要轻柔些，但这时候罗伊斯早就散架得没了力气。

亏得我脾气好，不然早就因为这事和他分手了。

罗伊斯睁开眼，太阳已经移过了头顶，他摸摸肚子，准备起身找食。

也不知道莱万这个上午去做了什么。下午太热，少许游客收起伞折返到小镇上，挑家别致的咖啡馆坐下，消磨一天中剩余的时光。

而罗伊斯只想睡觉。什么一个人活动说到底是最没意思的，好玩的好吃的好喝的都想和另一个人分享。

才不要一个人呢。

罗伊斯失落地回到酒店，去泳池游了几个来回，期间遇到男男女女的搭讪他都礼貌地拒绝了。开展一段异国恋不是明智的举动，更何况他连异地恋都无法忍受。

不去刻意擦干身体，趴在一旁的长椅上晒着，日影重重，没过多久又昏睡过去。

从不想把度假想的过于麻烦，踢球谈恋爱已经那么累了何必在旅途中折腾自己。

给他一张床、一方泳池、一顶伞和一个晴天就够了。

罗伊斯身处梦中，什么都变得不真切了。他好像回到了昨天，和莱万在山腰的石椅上小憩，莱万握着他的手，那深情痛苦的目光他怎没察觉？不是不想回应而是不能不可。下定决心要分手就要分得彻底，回到德国后一定要让莱万把落在他家里那些乱七八糟的东西拿走。

不要留下你的任何痕迹，哪怕一副耳机都可以勾起我千丝万缕甜蜜苦涩的记忆。

——什么时候去看Chris Brown的演唱会？

——你想什么时候去就什么时候去啊？

——真的？你不急着找房子了？

——我可以和你同居。

——想得美！

罗伊斯翻了个身，耳机里播放的并不是Chris Brown的歌。他现在爱上了英伦摇滚，总觉得像在阴雨的伦敦街头抽着烟，不打伞，任雨丝打湿自己，如梦如幻，酷得不行。

Life is just a lullaby  
And everything will flow.

至理名言，值得贴在更衣柜。

莱万很遵守约定，到了四点才给罗伊斯打电话问他在哪。

“我在这里最美的一片草地上躺着，旁边是水果摊，果香四溢，不用怎么抬头鲜花就垂到脸颊，女孩子们酷爱给我送吃食，我喜欢她们蜜色蜜色到肌肤，细腻光泽。总之，这儿好极了。你呢，去海滩上晒了一整天的太阳吗？”

莱万的声音懒洋洋的，“看来太了解一个人不是件好事，好容易让人下不了台。”

罗伊斯忍住笑，“你还是这么无聊啊。”

“像我这么无趣的人，在一起一定让你无聊了。”

莱万是认真地在调侃自己，罗伊斯沉默片刻，很轻很轻地说：“喜欢你，就像鱼向往大海鸟向往天空，不可避免无路可退。””

教堂钟声响起，沉闷绵长，穿透整片小岛。

那些好的坏的回忆暴晒了一个礼拜，成了一张张干枯的黄纸。轻轻一碰就有变成灰烬的可能，于是小心轻埋在心底最柔软的角落，不见光明。

回程途中，罗伊斯和莱万错开了航班。

一个去多特蒙德，一个去慕尼黑。

“就在这分开吧。”

两个登机口相隔很远，进关后，罗伊斯站定，准备和莱万道别。

莱万浅笑：“抱一个。”

“抱一个。”

罗伊斯伸手的瞬间莱万就拥住了他，整个人被他稍稍提了起来。

耳边的广播正在提醒着游客前往登机，各色国家的人步履不停，唯独他们静止了，萦绕在脖颈边的呼吸炙热滚烫，不想分开，却不得不推开彼此。

“再见。”

“再见。”

“下回回多特，脚下留情啊。”

“放心，我肯定庆祝。”

“喂——”

罗伊斯大笑着，用手指着莱万的脸。

“转身吧，上飞机去，睡个好觉。”

“好……再见，再见。”

莱万你听好了：第一个再见是说给你听的。再见，感谢在我们相爱的这短暂两年中你对我无限制的纵容和宠溺，也许终其一生我也找不出第二个这般对我好的男人。谢谢，我会铭记余生。第二个再见是对我自己说的。再见，过去的马尔科罗伊斯，你该长大了，要不止学会面对失恋，还要学会承受一次又一次的失败和分别，不要再让我看到你懊悔的泪水了。

好吗？

fin


End file.
